


Blissful Reunion

by aliythefangirl



Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Mutual Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Hope and Landon wake up from their magical comas and the fear of losing one another leads them to the final physical step in their relationship when they reunite.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827628
Kudos: 21





	Blissful Reunion

Landon wakes up from the dead shortly after Hope wakes up from her magical coma.

Their first question is where is the other one? Where is my soulmate?

Kaleb directs Hope to Landon and Rafael’s room where Landon is still on the bed, Raf beside him. The first thing she does is give him a kiss, a passionate one.

“They told me you died, Landon.” She says,almost sobbing.  
Rafael decides this moment is the one to step out,muttering to himself “Guess I’m staying at Kaleb and MG’s tonight.”

Rafael closes the door behind him, but the couple didn’t notice for they are too passionately kissing, like a man dehydrated would drink water.

Landon takes this moment to pull Hope on the bed and under him. He takes off her shirt and sweater and bra and kisses slowly downward,paying special attention to her breasts. Hope moans.

“And they told me you were in some sort of magical coma.” he replied, breaking the trail of kisses at her bellybutton.

He looks at her for reassurance he can kiss further and she nods.

He kisses her hips and legs and kisses the slit that lies between them, earning whimpers from the girl it belongs to. He kisses down to her feet and then kisses Hope on the lips, passionate with love. Hope is naked as the day she was born and doesn’t feel self conscious about it.

This is Landon, she loves him. She can’t bear to lose him and she is growing hot and heavy on the thought of physically consummating their love. She breaks the fierce kiss and flips herself on top of him.

“I could never bear to lose you.” she sighs, kissing Landon on the neck,leaving a mark.n

”Me neither.” Landon agrees

She disrobes him of his shirt, kissing down his chest. She looks at him questioning if she can go further and he nods in agreement.

His jeans and boxers slide off and his semi firm erection is present.

She kisses along the shaft and then kisses the head and then kisses down his legs. In response to her kisses, his cock is fully erect. She captures his lips with a longing kiss. They look at each other question like, are they ready for this? To take the final step?

Finally Landon breeches the question,wanting as he is. He wants this, but only if she does as well.

“Are you sure? Because...we don’t have to if you don’t want to.” he asks

“Never been more sure of anything in my life.” she replies and lowers herself down onto his cock, taking him in as she grabs on to his back, her breasts pressed against his bare chest.

It is a strange feeling for both of them. Neither of them have felt this before, but it feels good. Right.

He thrusts upward, slow and steady, as she rolls her hips towards him and they kiss again, fiercely and passionately. Her nails grip on his back, feeling the pleasant sensation of being full and loved. He breaks the kiss for air and kisses her neck with a passion.

The thrusts become erratic and fast as Landon moans. Hope moans alongside him.

“Hope,I..” he groans as he reaches his release inside her, spilling his seed.

He takes his fingers and flutters them around her clit, the way he knows she likes. She reaches her release as well,creaming around his softening cock. He pulls out of her and they lie down together, cuddling each other.

“Well,that was...” Hope sighs

“Amazing.” Landon finishes for her,his fingers circling around her shoulder and kisses her, a soft kiss.

The couple get under the sheets and kiss each other some more and touch each other’s skin gently. Almost like they want to preserve their lover into their memories, like with the kisses.

“I love you.” Hope whispers

“I love you too.” Landon whispers back.

They fall asleep in each other’s arms, feeling warm, content, and most of all loved. The world’s problems, natural and supernatural, can be dealt with in the morning. For now, they enjoy each other and the comfort they find in the fact that they love each other.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are wondering how Landon and Hope know how to get each other off, even though they are having sex for the first time...  
> What do you think they were doing ALONE on all those Rafael-less nights? Holding hands?  
> Nope, exploring each other’s bodies.  
> Also no blood and pain? Doesn’t have to happen at all,if you’re relaxed and aroused enough. (that’s what I have heard and read) Sex shouldn’t hurt!  
> 


End file.
